


Present in Silence

by crowind



Series: Band Bonus: Roselia [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowind/pseuds/crowind
Summary: When Rinko thinks about it, maybe she just wants to be less shy.





	Present in Silence

Tonomura-san was absent today. This fact became obvious through the precious silence from the seat next to Rinko's. Their homeroom teacher noticed without taking attendance. 

"Yonehara-san, please take today's notes to Tonomura-san." 

"Eh! Why me?" 

Yonehara-san was another person whose absence would be noted by silence. As the class laughed, Maruyama-san raised her hand. "Sensei, I can do it! My house is closer." 

Sensei rewarded her with one of her rare faint smile. 

That wasn't the end. As they were preparing to go home, Maruyama-san had an epiphany. "Oh no, I forgot I was supposed to come in for work today!" 

"Oh, Aya-chan," the class president said, stern and rueful. It's Aya-chan, what can you do, was what she was saying. The president's absence, too, would be missed by even the teachers as an inconvenience. Although Rinko thought absent everyone else the buck would stop with Hikawa-san. "Fine, I can take a detour." 

"You're a lifesaver!" 

There were other incidents smaller and greater than this, in scope larger than their daily school life, but when Hikawa-san asked, in a rare moment where her aloof classmate attempted to make small talk, it was this incident that came to mind. 

Why a rock band, was Imai-san's question that had gnawed on Hikawa-san so much she blurted it out to Rinko. Imai-san's absence was not Roselia's greatest moment, but Rinko was reminded of it all the same. Like the motif Rinko had adapted from the guitar for the keyboard, and then Hikawa-san incorporated back into the guitar parts for Roselia's later songs. 

Rinko said, "I want to be less shy," and that was all there was. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to Seigetsu_Ren about the many and varied shy characters of Garupa, and then this was born.


End file.
